Trick Tower
by Coolspygirl
Summary: Tomura wanted a vacation. Naturally, that was exactly what he got. The League of Villains, in an attempt to get away from the spotlight and still have fun, accepts a job proposal from the Hunter Association to stall whichever unfortunate group of five that stumbles upon them. For each hour? 10,000 dollars. The catch? they wouldn't get the money unless the people they stall fail.
1. Chapter 1

"Tonpa-san, where are we?" A timid voice spoke up from behind him. Startled, Tonpa turned to stare at the girl that just seemed to have fallen right beside him in the less than spacious room. He was in a room he remembered all too well from the 287th Hunter Exam, a room that abides strictly by the saying "majority rules".

The girl was rather small for her age, messy blond hair held down by a small baby blue beanie. Despite her young age, she wore a tight blue tank top and some tight black jeans to boot, not the image most parents would want for their daughters. Tonpa couldn't help but wonder if her border-line skimpy outfit held some sort of purpose. Considering she was fifteen; however, he had some serious doubts.

She was Sora Hōseki, one of the seventy-five rookies out of the five hundred or so candidates in this year's Hunter Exam. If Tonpa was being completely honest with himself, he was having a ball this time around.

The 290th Hunter Exam was rookie-crushing heaven. It first started when Tonpa ended up passing around so much of his spiked drinks to the strangely large number of rookies that he had eventually run out. Coincidentally, the large number of rookies plummeted down to merely forty-four applicants by the end of the first phase. Unfortunately, the handful that had wisely decided not to drink the drink that had been given to them, wolfed it down during the second phase when no break was given after the end of the first phase.

Between the spiked drinks and how hard the exams already are in general, only ten rookies remained by the start of the third phase.

Before Tonpa could answer the girl in front of him, two more doors opened above them. A young man fell with a screech, brown hair seemingly resistance to the wind pushing against him as his chocolate brown eyes showed just how frightened he was. Tonpa snorted.

Hito Tsuika, another rookie in this years exam, though he is a rather bland one. Tonpa had almost died when he saw the twenty-four-year-old. The man had shown up in a simple white T-shirt, jeans, and slippers of all things. It was as if he was taking a casual stroll instead of the hardest exam known to man. If the man had breezed through the exam so far; however, that would have been another story.

No, halfway through the first phase his slippers had broken and Tonpa could have sworn he was unconscious on the back of that truck in the second phase. What remained now was a dirtied white t-shirt and shredded jeans. His slippers replaced with shoes the man had probably gotten from someone else.

There was silence for a fraction of a second as Hito mumbled under his breath about something before Tonpa's attention was brought to the roof of the room.

Tonpa couldn't help the sweat drop forming at the side of his head at the sight of thick meaty legs dangling from the ceiling. There was only one contestant that was so ripped he couldn't even fit through the door of the roof.

Cracks started forming as the legs dangled helplessly before suddenly falling down to the ground. Tonpa flinched back as the man merely sighed and stood up, towering over everyone present with an impressive height of 6'11. His hands were wrapped across his chest cradling a lithe woman as her bright amber eyes poked out.

They were Rikishi and Sho, a new rookie duo Tonpa knew he would no doubt see next year if they manage to fail this year's exam. Rumor had it the two were either married or engaged. Either way, they were inseparable.

"How interesting," Sho muttered immediately, wriggling her way out of Rikishi's grip as she stared up ahead at the watches on the table. Tonpa blinked at her black and gold cheerleading outfit, which was in sync with Rikishi's all black wrestling outfit. The waist of said wrestling outfit had a golden belt with a symbol Tonpa had never seen before.

There was more silence as Hito picked himself off the floor, attention also drawn to the watches on the table. Sora's stormy grey eyes quickly became guarded at the sight of so many people starting to crowd around her. If it was shyness, Tonpa couldn't say, but the girl fit quite a few cliches already. It would only be natural she was either shy, had a terrible past, or some other shit like that. A sob story was the best motivation for the exams too, how fitting that it also brought an excessive amount of glee to Tonpa as he caught their faces after failing.

"Trick Tower, a rather famous phase in the exams for how utterly unpredictable the tower itself can be," Tonpa sighed when he noticed their attention was on him for an explanation. He could tell Sho was confused, but he could already guess what she might have been bothered about.

"While it is still true that the Hunter Exams changes yearly for people like me who keep retaking the exams, the third phase is rarely touched because of just how much diversity the tower can provide. Our challenge, majority rules, is only one of the many the tower has to offer. Next year you might have to do it alone, another year you might be with three people. The people you're with can also greatly influence or hinder your success rate. The obstacles also change periodically, a great way to throw off retakers," Tonpa continued, walking forward to grab a watch.

Sho's look of confusion turned a little suspicious. How she could be suspicious, Tonpa couldn't really say. Silently, she too grabbed a watch for both herself and Rikishi. Her long golden hair swirling around her as she marched back to her partner. Less than ten seconds later she was back in his arm where she would probably camp for the rest of the challenge.

Tonpa could only stare at the duo as the rest of his team wore on their watches. If it weren't for the fact that Sho had a sort of aura around her that warned of power, Tonpa would have easily grouped her next to Hito in terms of usefulness. The fact that Tonpa could have sworn he saw her sleeping during the second phase said a lot about how utterly nonchalant the rookies seem to be becoming each year.

There was a rumble in front of the group as the stone wall keeping them confined into their small room started sliding apart. Immediately, they were met with a choice. Right or Left.

Personally, Tonpa just choose at random, a little shocked that the walls had moved on their own instead of being provided with the option of whether or not to open a door and start the challenge.

In the end, the right path won. Sora led the way, walking briskly as she attempted to stray away from the group. Tonpa and Hito walked close together right behind her, though there wasn't any small talk exchanged between the two. At the back of the group was the duo, talking to each other in hushed whispers.

Tonpa couldn't have told you how long they had walked. He also lost track of how many choices he had picked at random between the simple choice of right and left. If it wasn't for Sora's sudden halt, he was certain he would have walked right off the edge, lost in thought.

Tonpa stopped just at the nick of time though, saving himself from crashing right into her. Hito wasn't as lucky. Tonpa stifled his giggles as the duo came up to look at the scene. Sora looked extremely angry from her spot on the floor, eyes glaring up at Hito from where he was perched dazed on her back.

"Kono Yarou! Get off me!" Sora screeched, drawing out laughter from everyone around her. Hito, despite just being called a "little shit", just stared at her in general amusement.

"Watch your mouth, yariman," Hito teased, but that probably wasn't the smartest thing he could have said. Tonpa knew her outfit was borderline-skimpy, but calling a fifteen-year-old girl a slut was pretty rude, even if she had initiated the insults. If Sora's furious eyes were anything to go by, she was not amused.

She stood up abruptly, watching coldly as Hito stumbled onto the floor. In a flash, she had a hand around the base of his foot and threw him into the void that stretched around the room. There was only one platform in the middle of the room, which Hito couldn't have reached from where he was thrown.

The man would have died right then and there if she had let go of his foot, but she hadn't. Instead, Sora starred in satisfaction as he swung and hit the edge of the void, before idly dangling in the dark abyss.

"Who are you calling a slut you…" Sora started screeching, words getting more vulgar as she continued screaming her head off. With every insult, she shook the poor boy like a ragdoll until Tonpa was certain the kid had some serious whiplash. With each shake, Hito's head hit the edge of the void. Each time producing a sickening crack.

Tonpa stared in shock, contemplating whether he should try and break up the terribly one-sided fight. It wasn't like he wanted the man to die, but his own life was also something to think about before jumping in.

"Stop her," Sho muttered, jumping out of Rikishi's arm. She turned, flattening her skirt as if she had just told her partner to get the morning newspaper instead of jumping into a bloody brawl. Rikishi, for his part, looked completely at ease as he straightened up. Unfortunately, there was no need for his assistance.

Laughter broke up the fight fast enough.

Tonpa perked up as he heard the feminine laugh. Turning his attention to the blond high school girl on the other side of the room, he noticed she was surrounded by a group of 5 other people, each with their own distinct clothes. Despite their glaringly obvious differences, they each had one thing in common. The same look of tiredness in their eyes.

Tonpa also couldn't help but notice that none of them were in chains, and each seemed to be dressed in clothes of their choosing, not standard prisoner attire. Did the Hunter Association really put them up against hunters this year? That would put them at a serious disadvantage.

A discrete smirk made its way onto Tonpa's face as one of the hunters, the teenage mutant ninja turtle wanna-be, stepped up to introduce the whole point of this challenge to the group. This would _seriously _put them at a disadvantage, one Tonpa had no intention of turning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look at him acting like some big shot," Dabi muttered as he leaned on the wall. Tomura didn't even glance up as he kept tossing the same rock up and down, over and over again like some lame game. Like Dabi, his back was to the wall, but he was also sitting down with his legs brought up to his chest. The boss was wearing his normal clothes, a simple long-sleeve black t-shirt with black pants. It was as if he was a normal moody teenager going through an emo phase, but Dabi knew better.

Hell, everyone in Japan knew better. If the wanted papers were anything to go by at least. For such a heartless killer, Dabi expected his job to be a lot more exciting than this. Alas, he was reduced to nothing more than a butler, following the little shit around to random places. Listening to his fucking game all day.

"Pay attention," Twice hissed, snapping Dabi out of his trance, no doubt responding to his earlier statement.

"**But it's so boring," **Twice whined to himself in a similar voice almost immediately after. Dab sighed and clapped a hand over Twice's mouth, the other hand rubbing a soothing circle around his forehead. It was a rather pitiful attempt to keep the headache away. Unfortunately, it never worked that much anyway, not with so much stupidity surrounding him on a daily basis.

"Don't talk anymore. I've heard too many of your one-sided conversations to last me a lifetime," Dabi said bluntly. Normally, he would go to Toga to relieve his boredom, though she was a rather taxing person to talk to. She was fun at least, but it wasn't an option because she seemed to have turned herself into a human vibrator next to Spinner. Her eyes were fixed on the only thing Dabi could say rivaled him and his smoking addiction.

Blood.

Toga was whispering to herself, jumping up and down like some excited brat waiting to be handed a Christmas present. On any other given day, Dabi would have been fairly amused, but today was not the day and he was not the one.

For some strange reason, whoever told Tomura to drag them here had made them go by boat. It isn't that surprising looking back on it, considering where they are is just a deserted island with a tower on it. Still, not the best time to learn that you were prone to seasickness.

For a whole day, Dabi suffered by the hands of that death trap and now? He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to smoke. He wanted to get stoned or high and do something incredibly stupid and reckless. Most importantly, he did not want to see other people bashing each other on stone floors when he was bored out of his mind and perfectly capable of doing it for them.

"So who wants to go first?" Spinner asked when he finished his speech, eyeing the people on the other side of the room. Dabi briefly wondered what each of their quirks were, before shoving caution out the window and marching to the front of their side of the room to stand next to Spinner, but also successfully shoving Toga to the side a little.

"One of you better get your ass out here in the next 3 seconds.." Dabi shouted to the other side of the room, ignoring Spinner's panicked look.

"Don't _rush_ them, we have to waste as much time as possible remember?" Spinner scolded distastefully, but the damage had been done. The fattest of the bunch, a middle-aged man in a classic blue Japanese shirt and pants came forward. Before another word could be said, a stone walkway leading to the center of the room opened up.

Dabi gave Spinner a little smirk as he casually walked forward.

"Before we start this match, I want to sleep," Dabi stated bluntly and straight to the point once he got to the center of the room. The tension in the air immediately vanished as everyone (minus Dabi himself and ragdoll man, who was way too out of it to do much of anything.) sweatdropped.

"Look, whether you like it or not, I'm going to sleep. Now, we can have a little sleeping contest if you would like or you can fuck off," Dabi proposed as he dropped unto his back. He was met with silence for a fraction of a second before the fat man laid down on the floor too.

"Sure, let's have a contest," The man replied, though someone on his side of the room made an agitated noise. Dabi smirked.

"The last person to wake up gets to choose what our challenge is," Dabi answered as he stretched on the floor, even though it wasn't comfortable at all. "Whoever wins that challenge gets a point," Dabi finished, briefly looking over his opponent.

"Deal," The fat man whispered, eyes closing as his body went limp. Dabi chuckled at the sight; how easy would it be to just walk over there and kill him. Alas, sleep sounded a lot better.

* * *

"Damn, that old man can sleep," Dabi muttered in awe as he stretched. Personally, he himself had been asleep for a little over eight hours. The rest of the people in the room, who had inadvertently fallen asleep while watching them fall asleep, had either woken up sometime before him or over the spam of the next hour. Everyone that is, except for his opponent.

It wasn't until after the ten-hour mark that the man showed any signs of waking.

"How was your beauty sleep? Think up a challenge while you were out?," Dabi practically purred, having had two hours to examine the man and brainstorm possible powers or challenges the man could possibly have and choose. Of course, even two hours couldn't have prepared him for the man's answer.

"I want to have a death match," The man said simply. There was a little choked cough as Spinner quickly started reviewing the rules to see if what the man had asked for was, in fact, legal; not that Dabi would have cared either way. Before he could give the verdict, Dabi accepted.

"Start," Tomura's bored raspy voice exclaimed, both completely ignoring Spinner, who was going on an equally boring rant about utter lack of safety and caution. That demon spawn should have been a professor, Dabi thought darkly. The bastard was always ranting about one thing or another.

Dabi ducked, evading a swift kick from the man in front of him. How annoying anyway, attacking while he was thinking. Jumping back to get some distance, Dabi crouch down low, hand on the ground as he let his blue flames rush out of his palms. They spread around the platform, first in a thin blue line before bursting up to make a circular blue firewall, successfully stopping everyone from seeing the battle that raged inside the blue vertex.

His victory was short lived as an awful thought crossed his mind. He had just done some pokemon shit and fucking used _flame wheel, _didn't he? Dabi's eyes twitched as he stood from his crouch to look at his opponent. If that mophead says anything or god forbid throws a _Pokeball_ at him…

Dabi chuckled as he watched the man run past him, having tried to tackle him while he was having his internal boss crisis. His chuckle turned into a cackle as the man nearly ran head first into his blue firewall. The only reason the man was even alive was the fact that he had comically leaned backward, falling onto his back with a hard thud.

Dabi reached out with his right hand, adding fuel to the fire and causing the walls to slowly start closing in. While this was all terribly amusing to him, the old man probably wasn't having as much fun if his mad scramble to back up away from the wall was anything to go by.

Dabi smirked. This is how the world should be: you either get burned, be burned, or have a heat stroke and die. Distinguishing the flames in his right hand, Dabi paused as he realized his "world" was literally the definition of hell. How would hell be like for him anyway? With him being almost immune to fire, burning, and all that hot stuff.

"I surrender," The man croaked, as he got up shakily. Dabi blinked as he snapped back into reality, only to realize he had been giving the man his shit-eating grin even though his attention was miles away. Was surrendering even allowed though, Dabi wondered as he slowly walked towards the man in a menacing way. It _shouldn't_ be allowed, Dabi sneered as his right hand caught on fire. This was a deathmatch, wasn't it? Who on earth looks death in the face and goes "Uh yeah dude, I surrender, see you next Tuesday?"

"Dabi, he said he surrendered!" Spinner called, causing Dabi to flinch. That kid also has sharp ears like a teacher, what the heck.

"He said to stop," the man shouted indignantly as Dabi lunged at him, nearly hitting him with a smooth uppercut. It wasn't until Tomura called his name before Dabi decided to actually back off, cursing the brat like a sailor in his mind.

"I guess that's a point for us," Dabi muttered after a small pause before settling on the floor for what was bound to be a long wait. The man looked on in confusion, probably wondering why he was not two empty voids and a platform away from his ex-assassin at the moment. Dabi decided to answer the unasked question.

"I only produce flames you old man, hire a cleanup crew," Dabi chuckled as he settled onto his back. From experience, he knew it could take weeks for a forest fire to go out on its own. A normal fire without any fuel could still burn for six days under the right condition, before also burning out naturally. Considering Dabi's flames were blue, he figured that they would take up the rest of the time these people had. Dabi shook his head, take that Spinner.

"My name is Tonpa," Tonpa muttered, settling gracefully on his butt and crossing his legs. Dabi barely spared him a glance.

"If you come at me with some bonding shit I'm going to roast you alive," Dabi exclaimed boldly, turning to stare at the paling man. Surprisingly, there was no protest from Spinner or Tomura. Dabi mentally snorted at that. The man, on the other hand, didn't look that amused. On the contrary, he looked ready to pee his pants now that the obvious moral compass (Spinner) went silent.

"Charizard X used flame wheel, it was super effective" Tomura exclaimed suddenly causing Dabi to groan. He could already feel the headache coming as he finally relapsed. He needed a new drug dealer and some alcohol or he wasn't going to make it with this team.


End file.
